Winston vs Silverback
Winston vs Silverback is a What-If? Death Battle and the second episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's 3rd season Death Battle, it is a What-If? Death Battle that features both combatants being gorillas. Description Which of these smarter-than-your-average Gorilla will win in a fight? Overwatch's Gorilla with Brains, or the Mechanical Ape Mercenary.... Interlude Alisa: Gorillas, the largest in the ape family...both their sheer size and strength makes any creatrue in the jungle fear them.... Bang: And these two gorillas are going to go ape on each other...Winston, The Gorilla with brains... Alisa: And Silverback, the Ape Arsenal, he's Bang and I'm Alisa...it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out which ape is going to win...A DEATH BATTLE..... Winston (*Cue- Overwatch Trailer*) Bang: In the near-future, the Aveger/Justice League ripoff known as Overwatch "watches" over the people they sworn to protect...of course they want them shut down, ungrateful bastards.... Alisa: Among the members in Overwatch, the gorilla named WInston is the iconic face of the faction, he's like the brain and the mascot of the group....but this happy monkey has a seemingly back-story similiar to those of Spidey's with a twist of Planet of the Apes. Bang: Yeah...when he was such a small gorilla, he is one of the few gorillas experimented on, hopig that the results may expand the human intellect, the gorillas became smart asthe results...being watched over and being cared by Dr. Wilson, the baby gorilla sees the goodness in those humans, util the gorillass decided to kill them all and take over the moon, the baby gorilla makes a makeshift rocket and escapes his former home, wearing his father's glasses and adopting his name, Winston.... Alisa: Winston is a strong opponent, estimated to lift up to ten tons, can easily man-down 12 armed men, and even stand against Reaper himself...He can jump high and sends himself crashing down on his opponents, like a monkey always does... Bang: His weapon is a Telsa Cannon, a large cannon which he uses to fire off short-range electricity bolts depending on how long he can hold the trigger.... Alisa: Winston also has a Barrier Projector, which he throws down on himself or his allies and creates alarge dome forcefield that can absorbs damage until enough damage destroys the thing... (*Que- Overwatch Trailer: Winston enters Primal Rage*) Bang: And his ultimate attack is the Primal Rage, in a state where he lembraces his inner beast and literally goes ape on nearby opponents, crushing them, sending them flying, hell, he can rip them apart if he wants to.... Feats: *The Brains of Overwatch. *Created the technology Tracer needed to keep hold of her transportation abilities. *Man down 13 armed Talon members. *Makes a makeshift rocket at such a young age. Alisa: This gorilla is good, but good is not enough... Bang: He can be damaged on soft spots of his armor, he usually holds down his inner beast, not wanting to let it out, and mostly, he does not want to harm others....pathetic... Alisa: But the gorilla has a heart of gold...and iron-tough muscles... (*Que- Overwatch: Recall*) ''Reaper: I'll give them your regards monkey...'' ''Winston: I'm not a monkey...(*tosses prototype device*)...I'm a scientist'' Silverback (*New 52*) Alisa: DC's New 52, the alternative timeline of the original Earth, dubbed the New Earth...Random things happen in this New Earth, new villains came about, some with no origin to explain whatsoever... Bang: Such as the case of Silverback...Silverback is a cyborg Gorilla with the intellect of a scientist, this beast is a master of heavy artillery, hand-to-hand combat, and love to blow things up... Alisa: With the origins of this mechanical beast unknown, he only appears in the Blue Beetle comics, where he was able to stand toe-to-toe with the Blue Beetle, and have his butt kicked later...it only explains that Silverback's original conciessness (unknown if real Gorilla or human) is transferred from his real body into a mechanical robot that is specifically designed and built like a gorilla. Bang: Also, despite all that, Blue Bettle takes no pity on the fool, leaving him to die in the middle of nowhere... Alisa: Quick to cover that all up, let's just unearth his abilities... Bang; Due to being a robotic Gorilla, he has superhuman strength and durability, he is strong and tough enough to manhandle Green Arrow and Blue Beetle, his mechanical body also stores a massive minigun which he uses to rapid fire at unfortunate bastardswho arein his line of fire... Alisa: And he's partially smart as well, as he can hack into computers in some point.... Feats: *Manhandled the likes of Green Arrow and the blue Beetle... Weaknesses: *Cybernetic body is not fully invulnerable.... Intermission ALisa: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to let the rumble in the jungle... Bang: LET'S GET READY TO RRRRRUUUUUMMMMMMMBBBBLLLLEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!! Silverback just blew up another building in a normal day of chaos, he laughs maniacally as he jumps over people and toss them away and mutilate them with his assault rifle, Winston comes crashing down on him and beating him up, Silverback kicks him away, "Winston..." Silverback curses, Winston snorts, "Silverback...let's end this...." FIGHT!!! Silverback charges at Winston, firing up his firearms at the ape, but Winston activates his dome to protect himself, Silverback tries to jump over Winston, but Winston shoots his Telsa Cannon at Silverback, Silverback grabs one of his greandes and hope it would distract the Overwatch member, he throws it at Wiston, the explosion destroyed his cannon, and his glasses, Winston enters Primal Rage. Silverback rises up and charges at the crimson-colored Winston, who simply tackles at him and pummels the mechanical gorilla, destroying much of his systems and hardware, Silverback throws Winsto away and attempts to fly off, but Winston grabs his leg and rips him to two. K.O!! Winston goes back to normal as he fix his glasses. RESULTS Bang: Another quick DB Alisa: Simly put, Winston is smarter and stronger than Silverback, even though Silerback has more firepower and more durable.... Bang: In the end, the Silverbacklost his bananas.... WINNER Alisa: The Winner is Winston Bang: NEXT TIIMME ON DEATH BATTLE... *Deviljho roars* Poll Who do you think will win? Winston Silverback Draw You just want to see which one goes ape first Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016